Swap!
by Potatogirl1828
Summary: Sasuke est riche lycéen pourri gâté et hautain. Hinata, timide et introvertie veut simplement vivre en paix et fuir son passé. Leur destins va complètement s'emmêler lorsque les deux lycéens vont malencontreusement échanger de corps... Entre Gaara le stalker, Sai le coureur de jupon et Sakura et Ino les "rivales", vont-ils pouvoir garder le secret jusqu'à ce que ça s'annule?
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : "Mais ce lycée est plein de tarés ou quoi !?"

 _Hello~ Premier chapitre de Swap! Le chapitre est assez long et peut paraître un peu ennuyeux, j'ai fait de mon mieux :3 Je vous promet de me rattraper dans le deuxième chapitre ~ Bref, Enjoy ~~_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha est un lycéen du Lycée le plus réputé de Konoha. Il a presque toujours un regard froid et sérieux et est très distant. Il n'aime pas grand-chose, presque rien à part être seul... (NDA : Et les tomates xD) Le brun parle très peu de lui et est aussi très têtu ! Il aime bien vanner les autres, et la seule raison à cela est l'ennui. Lassé par la routine, le jeune homme est toujours à la recherche de distraction et vu le peu d'animation dans son lycée, ça n'est pas prêt de changer ! C'était d'ailleurs son premier jour en première...  
Le brun ténébreux observait silencieusement l'automne de sa fenêtre (By : Celesta) du moins il l'aurait fait si sa camarade de classe ne l'avait pas gêné :  
Sakura : « Sasuke-kun, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » Il aurait aimé refuser mais se contenta de soupirer et d'acquiescer.  
Sasuke : « Fait comme tu veux... Mais quand le prof arrive tu retourne à ta place » lui dit-il de façon aussi inerte que possible.  
Sakura : « Pas de soucis ! » elle s'assit alors sans prêter la moindre attention aux élèves autour qui la regardaient pleines de rage et de jalousie même si elle n'avait fait que de s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
Haruno Sakura est une jeune fille assez élancée et très fine... Elle a des cheveux de couleur rose et les yeux vert émeraude. Elle est constamment à la recherche du moindre regard de Sasuke. Oui, Sakura était folle amoureuse de lui et ce dernier le savait bien. Chaque jour, la jeune fille venait s'asseoir près de lui en tentant de le séduire... En vain ! Malgré tout, elle pensait tout de même avoir ses chances. Ce que la rose ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne la rembarrait pas pour une seule raison : Naruto, son meilleur ami d'enfance. Celui-ci étant éperdument amoureux de la jeune fille, avait demandé au lycéen d'agir gentiment avec cette dernière. Faveur qu'il ne put refuser!  
Sakura essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke quand soudain celui-ci sentit une main se poser sur son crâne et ébouriffer ses cheveux. Sasuke retourna la tête et vit son meilleur ami qui lui souriait.  
Naruto : « Yo ! Comment tu vas ? Toujours aussi froid ! »  
Sasuke : « Et toi, toujours aussi bruyant. »  
Naruto ignora sa remarque, il ne voulait pas perdre son sang-froid devant Sakura.  
Uzumaki Naruto est un lycéen à la carrure des plus basiques pour un adolescent de seize ans. Il est assez long à la détente, il faut lui expliquer pleinement les choses avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre entièrement. Il est très sentimental, bête et imprévisible mais reste tout de même le meilleur ami de Sasuke. Son visage est doux et sérieux. Il peut aussi se révéler être inexpressif ou tout simplement avoir l'air idiot. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu azur profond rendant son regard tellement captivant, que certaines personnes y restent bloquées pendant quelques secondes sans savoir pourquoi. Mais généralement on ne remarque pas la beauté de ses yeux mais plutôt l'air abrutit qu'il a par moment... Ce blond insouciant à un penchant amoureux envers Sakura et à ce sujet, il est très jaloux de son rival : Sasuke qui lui, étant aussi son meilleur ami, n'apprécie pas la rose. Car pour lui, elle aurait brisé leur amitié. (By : Celesta)  
Naruto: « Ah ! J'oubliais, vous savez qu'une nouvelle étudiante intégrera notre classe demain ? »  
Sakura : « Ah oui ? Elle est comment ? »  
Naruto: « Je l'ai pas vu mais des élèves l'ont vu donner son dossier d'inscription hier : A ce qu'on m'a dit, elle serait super jolie ! »  
Sakura : « Surement pas autant que moi ! N'est-ce pas Naruto ? »  
Naruto : « B-Bien sûr ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville ! Pas vrai Sasuke ? »  
Sasuke : « Où est Karin ? »  
Sakura : « Elle? En cours je pense... »  
Naruto : « Elle au moins son professeur vient à l'heure... pas comme Kakashi-sensei... »  
Sakura : « D'un côté ça nous arrange : On bosse moins. »  
Naruto : « Pas faux ! »  
Sasuke était toujours entouré mais avait très peu de personnes auquel il tenait vraiment. Lui et Naruto était de très bon amis même si aucun des deux n'osait l'avouer. Ils s'insultaient souvent mais toujours de façon plus ou moins amicales. Mais Sasuke avait aussi deux autres amis : Uzumaki Karin et Hôzuki Suigetsu. Karin est la cousine de Naruto. Elle porte des lunettes, elle a les cheveux et les yeux rouges et est de taille moyenne. Elle possède un caractère assez spécial voire brutal avec certains et donne une impression arrogante d'elle-même. Seulement Naruto et Sasuke le savent, Karin est plutôt sympa dans le fond (c'est juste une _tsundere_! xD). Suigetsu, lui, est assez grand de taille. Il a des cheveux blancs, virant un peu au bleu océan, qui lui retombent sur le visage. Il a toujours le sourire aux lèvres, le plus souvent moqueur car il l'est de nature. Il adore se moquer des gens et, surtout, mettre Karin en rogne. Il ne cesse de la traiter d'idiote et se fiche du fait qu'elle lui colle son poing dans la figure mais ne supporte pas se faire insulter ou réduire par celle-ci ou même Sasuke, mais comme il sait que ce dernier est bien plus fort que lui, il ne la ramène que de temps en temps. Suigetsu est pour ainsi dire un idiot qui s'adoucit lorsque bon lui semble...  
Ces trois personnes lui suffisaient bien mais il y avait toujours pour ainsi dire les « gêneuses » comme les appelait Sasuke. Sakura et Ino, une rivale de Sakura qui se prétende « amie », toute deux à la conquête de Sasuke, essayait de rivaliser et de le séduire. Karin aussi aimait Sasuke auparavant. Cependant elle avait compris que Sasuke la voyait plus comme une amie qu'autre chose. Elle en était pourtant ravie ! Après tout le titre de « meilleure amie de Sasuke » était très rare. Il y avait aussi, une personne dont il n'était pas très proche mais dont la présence de gênait pas Sasuke : Shikamaru Nara.  
Celui-ci a toujours été qualifié de feignant et paresseux. Avec un Q.I qui dépasse les deux cents il est normal que ce dernier s'ennuie. Il garde toujours la tête froide, et ce, dans n'importe quel situation. Dans un certain angle, il ressemblait un peu à l'Uchiha.  
Ce n'est qu'après 14 min et 58 secondes de retard que le professeur entra enfin dans la salle.  
Kakashi : « Bonjour à tous et désolé de mon retard ! A vrai dire, j'ai croisé une vielle dame dans la rue et après l'avoir aidé à porter ses courses, je me suis perdu en cours de route ! »  
 _Mais bien sûr !_ se disait Sasuke. Il connaissait bien son professeur de français. Celui-ci est toujours en retard et personne, au lycée, ne sait pourquoi. Bien évidemment, aucun ne croit à ses excuses et il arrive toujours avant les 15 minutes ce qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas quitter le cours. Kakashi cache le bas de son visage avec un masque et a les cheveux ébouriffé et de couleur blanc. Il est quelqu'un de très calme, il ne s'énerve que très peu et ne répond jamais aux provocations.

* * *

Peu après le cours de Kakashi-sensei, vint le cours d'Orochimaru-sensei le professeur d'SVT. Les élèves appréhendaient toujours un peu ce cours car tenir 45 minutes dans la même pièce que ce professeur si intimidant nécessitait beaucoup de courage... Beaucoup de rumeur circulait sur lui : Il ferait des expériences folles et les testerait sur les élèves sans qu'ils le sachent ou encore qu'il aspire à devenir le futur directeur de l'établissement. C'est pourquoi ils lui vouent une profonde crainte...

Orochimaru : « Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons disséquer une grenouille et libre à vous de le faire ou non... La seule condition que j'impose est de d'agir en binômes. Alors, tout d'abords je vais vous expliquer comment s'y prendre :  
Vous allez devoir fixer la grenouille sur le dos à l'aide de 4 épingles enfoncées obliquement dans les pattes. Introduire la sonde cannelée jusqu'à la bouche et rabattre la peau sur le côté en utilisant le scalpel _bla blah_... »  
Sasuke appréhendait. Non pas le fait de disséquer une grenouille mais surtout de devoir faire équipe avec quelqu'un. Il savait que Naruto allait le faire avec Sakura et Karin, Suigetsu et Shikamaru n'était pas dans sa classe. Il vit alors Ino et Sakura courir vers lui.

Ino : « Nee, Sasuke-kun, tu veux bien faire équipe avec moi ? lui dit Ino d'un ton aguicheur. »  
Sakura : « La ferme, sale truie ! Sasuke ne fera équipe qu'avec moi ! lui répond Sakura. »  
Ino : « Comme si il voulait d'une barbe à papa à ses côté ! Reviens dans 100 ans même si d'ici là tu n'auras toujours aucune chance ! »  
Sakura : « Répète un peu !? »  
Orochimaru : « Calmez-vous là-bas ! »  
Ino : « On n'a qu'à décider par « pierre-feuille-ciseaux » dit Ino en chuchotant.  
Sakura : « Ça me va ! »

Au final, Ino avais gagné et Sasuke n'avait pas contesté (Comme ça Sakura sera obligé de faire équipe avec Naruto) ce qui avait rendu Sakura folle de rage. Ils commencèrent alors la dissection... qui fut vraiment répugnante. Ino se sentais vraiment mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, elle aurait préféré refuser de disséquer la grenouille mais elle sentait que c'était une occasion à ne pas rater : Elle pourrait enfin se rapprocher de l'amour de sa vie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas voir plus longtemps cette pauvre bestiole verte se faire dépecer par Sasuke qui, lui, se montrait inerte face à cet animal. Elle le vit alors sectionner la ceinture scapulaire de la grenouille et n'en pouvant plus elle ne put s'empêcher de vomir... sur lui. La pauvre Ino ne savait plus quoi faire, elle venait de faire le pire, et ce, devant sa rivale Sakura.  
Ino: « Mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »  
Sasuke: « C'est pas grave... La prochaine fois essaie de te contrôler. » Lui répondit froidement mais pas méchamment.  
Il quitta la classe en soupirant.  
Sakura: « Bien joué, Ino ! Tu tâte le terrain pour moi ;) »  
La jolie blonde n'avais même plus envie de répondre. Et Sakura regretta ses mots, peut-être un peu trop dur.

Après être passé à l'infirmerie en attendant ses vêtements de rechanges, Sasuke se rendit au cours de Deidara-sensei le professeur d'Art Plastiques. Celui-ci était devenu dingue! Après avoir créé une maquette en argile, il se mit à crier :  
Deidara : « C'est ça l'art ! OUI ! Ça c'est de l'art ! Vous avez vu, hein!? »  
 _Mais c_ _e lycée est plein de taré_ _ou quoi_ _!_ _?_ se demandait Sasuke.  
Après quoi l'Uchiha rentrât chez lui et se retrouvât enfin seul dans sa chambre. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il reprit sa place à côté de la fenêtre et c'est alors que les élèves remarquèrent avec stupéfaction que Kakashi-sensei n'avait eu que 5 minute de retard. Les voyants en plein incompréhension, il s'avança et dit :  
Kakashi : « Bonjour à tous ! Encore désolé de mon retard ! Aujourd'hui, je vous demande de bien accueillir cette nouvelle élève ici présente. » Il se retournât vers elle et lui demandât de se présenter.  
Hinata : « Bonjour, je- je m'appelle Hyuuga... Hi-Hinata. Ra-ravie de vous rencontrer ! »  
Hinata était vraiment timide et était tellement belle qu'elle n'avait laissé aucun des élèves présents indifférents. Son teint de peau était pâle et ses yeux étaient blancs aux reflets violets. Ses cheveux étaient très long et eux aussi de couleur violettes*. Elle était _vraiment_ belle. Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois les yeux. Était-il en train de rêver ? Les yeux complètement écarquillé, il avait l'air hypnotisé par cette innocente beauté et charisme fou qui émanait d'elle. Cette réaction n'est pas passé inaperçue, Sakura et Ino furent très surprises de constater que même Sasuke était sous le charme de cette nouvelle rivale.  
Alors que Hinata ne savait plus quoi dire, un blond se levât, couru vers elle et lui pris les mains, au grand étonnement de Kakashi-sensei.  
Naruto : « Hinata?! »  
Hinata : « Na-Naruto-kun? »  
Naruto : « Ça fait longtemps ! »  
En effet, Naruto et Hinata se connaissait déjà. Leurs familles se connaissaient bien car l'entreprise des Hyuuga avaient formé une alliance avec celle des Uzumaki. De leurs vivants, les parents de Naruto étaient très proches d'eux. Mais Hinata n'était jamais allé dans la même école ou le même collège que le blond car son père l'avait envoyé dans un établissement privé pour filles. D'où son changement de lycée...

Leurs retrouvailles se terminèrent alors par un raclement de gorge de Kakashi-sensei.  
Kakashi : « Je vois que tu connais cette jeune fille, je suppose que ça ne te dérangera pas de lui faire visiter le lycée n'est-ce pas ? »  
« N-Non, monsieur. » Répondit Naruto réalisant qu'il était debout.  
« Et je suppose aussi que tu comptes bien te rassoir avant que je m'énerve n'est-ce pas ? » Lui dit-il d'un sourire hypocrite.  
« Oui, monsieur...  
Naruto se rassit à la vitesse de l'éclair. En effet Kakashi avait beau être gentil, il ne fallait vraiment pas l'énerver.  
Kakashi : « Bien ! Hinata, tu peux choisir de te mettre soit à côté de Tenten, la jeune fille brune aux macarons soit à côté de Sasuke, le garçon de la rangée d'à côté, à toi de voir, expliqua Kakashi à Hinata »  
Hinata : « Mer-merci... »  
Hinata était très gênée. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait choisi une place seule. Sasuke émis un soupire, elle allait forcément se mettre à côté de lui. Elle était, certes très belle, mais Sasuke n'avais aucune envie d'une autre fangirl à ses côtés, Sakura et Ino c'était suffisant. Hinata s'avança alors vers la table de Sasuke, ce qui était prévisible mais se tourna vers la rangée d'à côté et s'assit à côté de Tenten. Le brun ténébreux, ne s'y attendais pas du tout. Toute la classe était surprise. Tenten, elle, était ravie.  
Tenten : *chuchote* « Salut moi c'est Tenten, bienvenue. dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »  
Hinata : « B-bonjour... *chuchote* je... suis Hinata, en-enchantée. »  
" _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE_ !?" Sasuke était perdu de chez perdu... Une très belle fille arrive et l'ignore... Elle ignore UCHIHA SASUKE ?  
« De toute façon, je m'en fiche d'elle » pensa-t-il. Au fond, il savait que c'était faux... Mais par fierté...

C'était Sasuke après tout !

* * *

Le cours s'est alors bien passé et vint la pause de midi. Alors que Hinata s'apprêtais à manger seule, elle vit son ami Naruto.

Naruto : « Oi, Hinata ? Tu viens manger avec nous ? »  
Hinata : « Eh ? Je-je peux ? Enfin je-je je veux dire- »  
Naruto : « Viens, je te présente mes amis ! »  
Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit, il lui prit la main et l'emmena à la cafétéria. Son rêve s'était réalisé, elle allait enfin pouvoir être avec Naruto...

Fin du Chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : "Je vous avais dit qu'elle partirait à toute jambes !"

 _J'ai essayé de faire mieux et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat :3 J'ai ajouté plus de dialogues etc.. Et j'espère que vous allez apprécier. =D  
_ _Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ;)_

 ** _Réponses au Reviews:  
Tenshi : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé mon chapitre / Pour tout te dire, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais des reviews :3 Et puis je n'aime pas trop Sakura (Et ça aura surement des répercussions dans les prochains chapitres) Et Hinata a un père (assez relou) avec qui elle ne s'entends pas trop mais je ne veux pas trop spoiler (sorry ^^') _**

**_Nemencia : Merci à toi aussi ! J'adore le SasuHina moi aussi et j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir dans ce prochain chapitre =D_**

* * *

Hinata et Naruto arrivèrent à la cafétéria. « **Main dans la main** » remarqua Sasuke d'un air septique.

Naruto : « Hey, les gars ! Je vous avais dit qu'elle allait accepter ! »

Shikamaru : « Tu dis ça mais on dirait plus que tu la forcé. »

Suigetsu : « Ou plutôt que tu n'as pas attendu son avis… »

Shikamaru : « C'est ce que je dis, il la forcé… »

Naruto : « Attendez, moi ? Forcer quelqu'un ? Jamais ! Pas vrai Hinata ? »

Hinata : « Eh ? Ah… c'est vrai » (Il dit ça alors qu'il n'a même pas attendu mon avis pour m'emmener… - -')

Sakura : « Tu es Hinata c'est ça ? Je suis Haruno Sakura j'espère qu'on sera amie. »

Hinata : « Moi aussi ! »

Sakura : « Je te présente nos amis. Je suppose que tu connais déjà Naruto, donc il y a la truie blonde qui se prend pour une bimbo là-bas c'est Ino. Le fainéant qui soupire, c'est Shikamaru, le truc à coté c'est Suigetsu et enfin le beau brun qui regarde par la fenêtre s'appelle Sasuke ❤ »

Hinata : « Bonjour… »*s'incline*

Suigetsu : « C'était censé être qui le « TRUC » !? »

Ino : « Et la truie ? »

Avant que Sakura puisse répliquer, une chevelure écarlate apparut face à Hinata et lui pris les mains, à l'étonnement de tous.

? : « HINATA !? »

Hinata : « Ka-Karin- san ? »

Karin : « ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS ! »

Sasuke : « Ce ne serait pas une sorte de déjà-vu ? Naruto à réagit de la même façon... »

Naruto : « J'ai fait ça moi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… O.O »

Sakura : « Tu l'as fait il y à peine une heure ! »

Shikamaru : « C'est étrange, ça ne m'étonne même pas. »

Suigetsu : « Ils sont cousins après tout... »

Sasuke : *soupire* « Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour les supporter ! »

Shikamaru : « Galère... »

Pendant ce temps-là Hinata était carrément blottie (un peu de force - -') contre Karin qui était vraiment heureuse de revoir sa meilleure amie.

Karin : « Alors toujours aussi timide ? »

Hinata : « Euh... c'est que... je-je-»

Karin : « Mais c'est ce qui te rend SI MIGNONNE ! »

Suigetsu : « Hey, la pédophile ! Ce n'est pas tout mais tu ne pourrais pas baisser d'un ton ? »

Karin : « TOI, TU LA FERME ! ET ELLE A MON AGE ! »

Naruto : « Ca-calme-toi, Karin, il disait ça pour rire… Pas vrai ? »

Suigetsu : « Pas du tout… »

Shikamaru : « Je suis sûr que cette Hinata a envie de partir à toutes jambes… »

Karin : « MAIS- !? Vous vous êtes tous donner le mot pour gâcher mes retrouvailles ou quoi !? »

Sasuke : « Retrouvailles dis-tu ? Elle tremble comme une feuille… Elle a plus l'air d'avoir peur qu'autre chose -.-' »

Karin : « Je- !... Hm, tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui Sasuke… »*remonte ses lunettes*

Sasuke : « De quoi tu parles ? J'ai du dire dit deux phrases ...? »

Karin : « C'est beaucoup pour une personne qui, d'habitude, n'aligne pas plus de trois mots dans la journée. »

Sasuke : « Je dis 3 mots, certes mais toi tu en dis plus d'un million en une journée. »

Shikamaru : « Ce qui est très relou d'ailleurs. » *Sasuke et Shikamaru se chèquent*

Karin : « QU- ! Tu as de la chance d'être beau gosse sinon je t'aurais étranglé comme je le fais si souvent au gars là-bas… » *pointe du doigt Suigetsu*

Suigetsu : « Ça veut dire quoi ça !? »

Karin : « Soyons franc : Tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Sasuke et tu le sais ! »

Suigetsu : « Tu te fous de ma gu— !? »

Sakura : « VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUIIIII !? Vous ne voyez pas que vous faites peur à Hinata !? »

Naruto : « C'est déjà fait... elle a disparu... »

Suigetsu : « … Et comme une voleuse… »

 **Shikamaru : «** **Je vous avais dit qu'elle partirait à toutes jambes !** **»**

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Hinata était partie se réfugier sur le toit ou régnait un silence de mort, mais paisible. Ce n'est comme si elle n'aimait pas être entourée mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place. Elle s'assît, son bento à la main, et contemplât le ciel. Le vent soufflait en ce jour d'automne et plongée dans cette ambiance apaisante elle fermât un court instant ses yeux. Elle les rouvrit lentement pour se mettre à déguster son bento avant d'apercevoir Sasuke juste en face d'elle. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Hinata : « Sa-Sasuke-san !? »

Sasuke : « Yo ! »

Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle et entama son sandwich. A vrai dire, lui-même ne saurait dire pourquoi il était venu la voir.

Sasuke : « Ils ne t'ont pas fait trop peur ? »

Hinata : « Pa-pas tellement !... »

Sasuke la fixa longuement d'un air étonné qui voulait dire : « Même pas un peu ? »

Hinata : « Quoique… En y réfléchissant bien… si un peu… »

Sasuke : « Ils ont l'air taré, mais ont fond ils sont tout de même gentils. »

Hinata : « C'est sûr ! Karin-san à beau insulter Suigetsu-kun, elle doit suffisamment l'aimer pour manger avec lui tous les jours. Shikamaru-san dit s'ennuyer mais il ne doit pas l'être complétement vu qu'il a l'air d'apprécier votre compagnie. Et puis Ino-san et Sakura-san font semblant de se détester mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'elles sont amies au fond… »

Sasuke était très surpris. Comment avait-t-elle compris tout ça en ayant parlé avec eux pendant à peine 5 minutes !? Visiblement, cette fille avait le don de l'étonner de plus en plus !

Hinata : « Ah! En-enfin, je-je veux dire qu-que c'est mon avis ! Pe-pe-peut-être qu'ils ne- ne sont pas comm- »

Sasuke : « Je pense que tu as raison... » *un ange passa*

Sasuke l'observait silencieusement du coin de l'œil. Il l'a trouvait vraiment jolie. Elle était belle, son visage avait des traits fin et harmonieux et son regard lointain lui donnait un charme fou… _Mais, depuis quand est-ce que je m'intéresse à ça !?_ Il détournât le regard, de peur qu'elle le voie aussi rouge. Hinata, elle, était rouge de gêne.

Sasuke : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé de lycée ? Tu as déménagé ? »

Hinata : « Non, mais j'étais da-dans un internat pour fille et je ne m'y plaisais vraiment pas a-alors j'ai insisté pour aller dans un lycée mixte… »

Sasuke : « C'est pour Naruto ? »

Hinata : « Pardon ? »

Sasuke : « Si tu t'es inscrite dans ce lycée, c'était pour être avec Naruto ? »

Hinata : « Eh ? Euh… C'est que… je, je, je ! » *paniquée*

Sasuke : « Ne panique pas, je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien remarqué. »

Hinata : « Tu- tu es sûr… ? » dit-elle très doucement.

Sasuke : « Evidemment… Tu le connais… Il ne réfléchit pas. »

Elle rougissait de gêne et perdait tous ses moyens sous les yeux amusés de Sasuke. Effectivement, il n'allait certainement plus s'ennuyer avec elle... Ils entendirent alors les autres le chercher.

Sasuke : « Bon il faut que j'y aille, tu devrais te dépêcher sinon tu risques de ne pas finir de manger à temps. »

Hinata : « Hai… »

* * *

Pendant les cours, Sasuke se remémorait la scène du midi. Pourquoi était-il parti la voir ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris !?, pensa-t-il, Pourquoi suis-je parti la voir ? Pourquoi avoir essayé de faire la conversation ? Pourquoi lui ai-je tout simplement parlé ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes… » Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et ses joues étaient en feu. Jamais au grand **jamais** il n'avait été ainsi face à une fille. Etait-il amoureux ? Non, impossible ! Sasuke ne croyait pas au coup de foudre au premier regard… « Il faut que je me reprenne ! » se dit-il intérieurement. Il reprit son sérieux et concentra pendant tout le reste du cours.

* * *

Sai entrait dans le lycée pour sa première heure de cours. Comme tous les jours, le jeune homme était accueilli par son fan club complètement folle d'attente. Ça ne le dérangeait pas… enfin plus tellement. Il avait l'habitude maintenant car depuis sa plus tendre enfance il avait toujours eu toutes les filles après lui. Bien qu'avant ça le dérangeait, il a vite commencé à penser différemment. Quand bien même le premier jour de seconde passa, il devint populaire, cependant, alors qu'il s'attendait à avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds, il réalisa qu'il n'était que le deuxième plus populaire du lycée. Car oui, il y avait son rival, Uchiha Sasuke qui lui n'en avait **absolument** rien à faire de tout ça. C'est à ce moment-là que Sai, réalisa à quel point il aimait être le meilleur. Il ne pourra **jamais accepter** d'être le second. Et il compte bien reprendre sa place de premier !

A son arrivé toutes les filles se mettent à crier son nom sauf une : Hinata, elle était bien trop préoccupée par ses notes qui ont légèrement chuté mais suffisamment pour que son père la gronde. Elle devait à tout prix avoir de bonnes notes car son père voulait qu'elle intègre sa compagnie (qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout) dont elle s'occupera après lui, malgré elle.

Il vit alors Hinata qui se dirigeait vers le bâtiment derrière lui. Ne la reconnaissant pas, car il est sûr qu'il se serait souvenu d'une beauté pareille, il pensa alors qu'elle était peut-être la nouvelle. Il décida tout simplement de le lui demander. Il s'approcha d'elle :

Sai : « Hey, toi, serait-tu par hasard la n-»

Avant même qu'il put finir sa phrase, Hinata passa juste à côté et continua son chemin. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça : Elle l'avait ignoré. Jamais personne n'avait ignoré Sai… Il ne pensait même pas que c'était possible !

Sai était un peu paumé… Les jeunes filles autour qui avait vu la scène étaient vertes de rage jusqu'à ce qu'elles voient Sai sourire.

« Intéressant… » Dit-il. Il esquissa un sourire et mis ses main dans ses poches avant de lui aussi retourner en cours…

Fin Chapitre.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que jusque-là ça vous plaît ~ Entre Sasuke qui n'arrive pas à admettre qu'il est amoureux et Sai qui fait son entrée, les choses se compliquent pour Hinata (Et moi j'ai encore plus de boulot ! xD) N'oubliez pas de commenter :)


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : « Naruto est celui qu'il me faut »

Toujours plus, toujours mieux ~ Un peu triste comme chapitre mais c'est ce qui va changer la façon d'être de Hinata (C'est vraiment dur d'éviter l'OOC lorsqu'on écrit du SasuHina :3 Mais c'est le défi que je me suis lancé xD)

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ~

* * *

Il était 17 heures et les cours étaient terminés. Alors que tous les élèves se pressaient de sortir, Hinata, elle, songeait. Bien qu'elle fût obligée, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. De retour à la maison, elle devra faire le ménage, étudier et subir silencieusement le mauvais caractère de son père. Elle en avait marre… Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grille elle sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Sakura.

Sakura : « Tu aurais une minute ? »

Hinata : « Euh… Oui. »

Sakura : « Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans un endroit tranquille ? »

Hinata : « Si- Si tu veux. »

Hinata était plutôt anxieuse. Bien qu'elles ne fussent pas vraiment amies, Sakura venait souvent la voir et insistait pour qu'elles s'entendent toutes les deux. Elles partirent alors. La rose fut la première à parler :

Sakura : « Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

Hinata : « Euh… oui... »

Sakura : « Je savais ! Alors tu peux me comprendre ! J'ai toujours été intéressé par Sasuke, mais il ne m'a jamais donné d'importance… Pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il me voie différemment… mais ça ne l'intéresse pas… Et puis maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il en aime _une autre_ … Alors j'ai fini par laisser tomber, et je me suis rendu compte que je méritais mieux. Et puis j'ai réalisé : **Naruto est celui qu'il me faut. »**

Hinata : « Hein..? »

Sakura : « Quoi ? »

Hinata : « Qui- qui ça ? »

Sakura : « Euh… ben, Naruto… »

Hinata : « … »

Hinata se figea d'un coup. Naruto ? Le Naruto qu'elle aime depuis des années, celui qui ne regardait que Sakura, celui pour qui elle avait changé de lycée CE Naruto !?

Sakura : « Je sais ça peut paraître étrange mais… il est gentil et attentionné et il tient à moi alors... pourquoi pas !? Et du coup j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour lui déclarer ma flamme… » Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Hinata contempla son sourire timide… Sakura était sincère. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait sortir avec Naruto en un clin d'œil mais elle avait besoin de Hinata pour ça ? Hinata ne comprenais pas et Sakura la regardait inquiète. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du désarroi de Hinata mais elle vit son expression étrange.

Hinata : « … »

Sakura : « Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre… »

Hinata : « Non c'est rien, je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Sakura : « Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je peux te raccompagner chez toi— »

Hinata : « Non ça ira ! Merci. »

Sakura : « Att—»

Hinata : « A plus tard ! »

Elle partit en courant sous les yeux surpris de Sakura. Celle-ci était devenue très inquiète qu'a-t-elle dit qui a pu la rendre comme ça d'un coup ? Hinata, elle, courrait aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle mais ne voulait pas retrouver son père et sa sœur. Elle voulait pleurer sans que personne ne puisse la voir. Elle commençait à ralentir sans pour autant s'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter pourtant elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal et ses ballerines avaient du mal à rester en place. Les larmes coulaient malgré elle et, gênée, elle frottait ses yeux de temps à autres. Par chance il se mit à pleuvoir et elle arrêta de courir. Hinata contempla le ciel, non sans recevoir des gouttes, et se dis : « Aujourd'hui, le ciel pleure pour moi… Il doit avoir réalisé à quel point je suis pathétique… » A présent, ses larmes était indiscernable et elle pouvait pleurer autant qu'elle voulait. Naruto ne l'aimera jamais en retour… Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ?

* * *

Le lendemain, elle était tout de même revenue à l'école. Elle vit Sakura se ruer vers elle :

Sakura : « Hinata ! Que c'était-il passé !? J'étais très inquiète ! »

Hinata : « C'est rien. Je m'étais senti mal c'est tout. »

Sakura : « T'es sure ? Parce que tu étais devenue toute pâle… Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'espère ? »

Hinata : « N-non bien sûr que non… »

Sakura : « Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Naruto : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

La gorge de Hinata de noua à sa vue. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir.

Sakura : « Eh bien, hier Hinata est devenue toute pâle et est partie en courant. »

Naruto : « Sérieux, pourquoi ? »

Sakura : « Ben apparemment elle ne se sentait pas bi—»

Naruto : « Où tu vas ? »

Hinata : « … »

Naruto : « Elle est bizarre d'un coup… »

Sakura : « Tu crois que c'est ma faute ? »

Naruto : « Non pourquoi ? »

Sakura : « Eh bien… Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas … ? »

Naruto : « Nan je ne pense pas que ce soit ça… Qui pourrait te détesté ? »

Karin : « Moi~ » Répondit Karin qui passait par là.

Sakura et Naruto : « La ferme ! »

Naruto : « Bon je rejoins Sasuke, tu viens ? »

Sakura : « Vas-y sans moi »

Naruto : « Ben pourquoi ? »

Sakura : « Laisse tomber je vais passer voir Sai~ » chantonnât-elle

Naruto : Encore lui ? Tu lui parles encore après tout ce qui s'est passé !? »

Sakura : « Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? »

Naruto : « N-non, c'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Sakura : « Mauvais menteur ~ Bon j'y vais »

* * *

Hinata continua son chemin silencieusement… Elle était juste déçue. Déçue d'avoir fait autant d'effort pour rien… Au même moment, Saï l'aperçu et se dirigea vers elle.

Sai : « Hé ! Ca v— »dit-il mais Hinata continua son chemin sans même faire attention.

Le faisait-elle exprès ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il attirerait son attention coûte que coûte, mais encore faudrait-il savoir comment ? Il senti alors quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Il vit alors Sakura :

Sakura : « Hey ! »

Sai : « Salut. »

Sakura : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sai : « Hein ? Rien… »

Sakura : « T'avais l'air inquiet… Et tu fronçais des sourcils, j'avoue que ça m'a fait peur. »

Sai : « Ce n'est rien je réfléchissais… Dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu fais pour attirer l'attention de Sasuke...? »

Sakura : « Pourquoi ? »

Sai : « Parce que tu es l'une des seules filles qu'il côtoie alors qu'il ignore toutes les autres. »

Sakura : « Ah ! Ça c'est en partie grâce à mon charme ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai réussi à te séduire ! Même si on est plus ensemble à présent. Et aussi parce que je ne lui parle qu'en classe car c'est le seul moment où il ne peut pas s'en aller. Je veux dire, ailleurs il pourrait continuer son chemin alors qu'en classe il ne peut pas quitter le cours. »

Sai : « Je vois… c'est très astucieux… Merci pour ton conseil ! » Il s'en alla alors.

Sakura : « Hein ? Mais tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi ! »

Sai : « Tu verras ! » Lui crie-t-il de loin

Il n'en attendait pas moins de son ex ! Grâce à elle, il s'avait à présent comment parler à la nouvelle sans qu'elle s'en aille.

* * *

Sasuke avait assisté à la scène du matin et avait remarqué la tristesse de Hinata mais il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi… Après tout ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il se connaissait et il savait que très peu de choses sur elle. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle avait peur d'Orochimaru-sensei (et que celui-ci avait des vues sur elle), qu'elle aimait les motifs mignon, et qu'elle était venue ici pour Naruto… De tout ce qu'il avait cité les seules raison de sa tristesse pourrait être soit Orochimaru-sensei soit Naruto… Mais Naruto avait passé toute la soirée chez lui à jouer aux jeux vidéo alors il n'aurait pas pu dire quoique ce soit à Hinata… Serais-ce Orochimaru-sensei ? C'est vrai qu'il est un peu « _creepy_ » et pervers… Aurait-il essayé de la toucher !? Non, non impossible ! Orochimaru tient trop à son travail pour le mettre en péril… Mais alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? La seule façon de savoir était de lui demander… Mais il n'oserait pas. C'est alors qu'il aperçut dans le couloir. Elle lui paraissait pensive… et déprimée. Il hésita un instant et l'aborda :

Sasuke : « Hinata ? »

Hinata : « Eh ? Sasuke-kun ? Bonjour… »

Sasuke : « Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air perturbée. »

Hinata : « Moi ? Non, enfin p-pas vraiment… » Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Sasuke : « ? »Il l'a regarda un instant d'un air douteux.

Hinata : « Je … » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke la regarda ahuri. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Il ne savait plus quoi dire… Une chose était sure : Il ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça.

Sasuke : « Viens avec moi. »

Hinata : « Où- où ça ? »

Sasuke : « Ne pose pas de question et suis moi. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et montèrent les marches. Après quelques temps Sasuke ouvrit une porte.

Hinata : « C'est le… toit ? »

Sasuke : « J'ai remarqué que tu te sentais plus à l'aise ici. »

Hinata : « Comment ? »

Sasuke : « L'intuition, je suppose lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son sourire était magnifique…

Sasuke : « Bon maintenant, dis-moi ce qui cloche… et j'essaierai de t'aider. »

Hinata : « Je … C'est Sakura… »

Sasuke : « Sakura ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Je sais qu'elle est collante mais de là à t'insulter… »

Hinata : « Non ! Ce-ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas ça ! » Cria-t-elle gênée. « Elle a décidé d'arrêter de te pourchasser et se mettre avec Naruto. »

Sasuke : « Je vois… Ça doit être dur à encaisser… »

Hinata : « … »

Sasuke : « Mais réfléchit, si Naruto a finalement été accepté par Sakura, qui sait peut-être un jour quelqu'un t'aimera tout autant et il n'y aura plus jamais d'amour à sens unique pour toi. »

Hinata : « C'est impossible. Personne ne peut aimer une fille comme moi. »

Sasuke : « Tu te sous-estime trop. » Il inspira un grand coup et lui dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. « Depuis que je te connais, je t'ai… bien aimé ? » dit-il tout doucement. Il n'aurait pas pu dire ça fort… Mais si cela pouvait la rassurer… Pourquoi pas ? « La seule personne qui ne t'aime pas c'est toi-même »

Elle le regarda, surprise.

Hinata : « Merci… » Lui dit-elle tout doucement.

Sasuke : « Hein ? »

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Un léger baisé mais malgré tout sincère. Trop de chose se déroulait dans la tête de Sasuke pour réaliser qu'elle s'était enfuie tout gênée.

* * *

Hinata rentra chez elle confiante. Elle aimait beaucoup ce Sasuke… Il lui faisait un peu peur mais il venait souvent la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Parfois il parlait très doucement, il ne regardait jamais dans les yeux et il se justifiait à chaque fois avec un : « Je ne suis pas intéressé, c'est juste pour faire la discussion » sans pour autant expliquer pourquoi il voulait lui parler. Et aujourd'hui, alors que son monde s'effondrait, il lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Le lendemain, c'est sûr, elle le remerciera de façon convenable. Sasuke, lui, était perdu. Il avait peur d'être tombé amoureux d'Hinata. Son cœur le conduisait à faire des choses que sa raison trouvait inconcevable. « On ne peut pas tomber amoureux aussi vite… » Pensa-t-il. Alors qu'était ce sentiment ? Pourquoi vouloir réconforter une personne qu'il ne connait que depuis quelques jours ? Non il n'était pas amoureux, ça devait être juste de la gentillesse…

 _Mais Sasuke n'était pas gentil._

* * *

Hinata retournât en classe le lendemain, deux bento fait maison, à la main. Le violet était le sien et le vert, celui de Sasuke. Elle espérait que ça lui fera plaisir. Elle vit Sasuke, en classe, Elle saluât tout le monde d'un grand sourire. Les autres la regardaient surpris… Elle rayonnait. Jamais personne ne lui avais fait un compliment pareil…. Et elle vit Sasuke, en classe, assit et entouré comme toujours. Elle hésita avant de venir le voir mais alla tout de même le saluer.

Hinata : « Sasuke-kun, Ohayo ! »

Sasuke fut surpris mais répondit à son tour.

Sasuke : « Salut ! »

Il lui sourit une seconde, et ce, devant tout le monde. Décidément, Hinata n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle s'assit à sa place et enfouit sa tête dans son livre. Au moment, Sai fit son entrée, il la jeune fille et s'assit sur la table en face d'elle.

Sai : « Coucou Beauté~ » lui dit-il. Hinata fut très surprise de voir un garçon aussi beau, venir lui parler. C'était insensé selon elle.

Hinata : « Bon-bonjour… »

Sai : « C'est donc toi la nouvelle… Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Hinata : « Hi-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata… »

Sai : « Dis-moi Hinata… »

Hinata : « Oui ? »

Sai : « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hinata : « Hein !? »

Sasuke & Karin : « QUOI !? » *en chœur*

Fin du Chapitre.

* * *

Et Voilà! deux chapitres d'affilé pour pardonner mon retard :p ~~ J'espère que vous aimer et n'oubliez pas de commenter ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : « Les sagittaires et les capricornes ne font pas bon ménage… »

Tout le monde autour resta bouche bée. Sai, le mystérieux élève à la fois beau, gentil et intelligent fait sa déclaration à Hinata, la nouvelle élève timide, bizarre et maladroite !? N'importe quoi ! Et pourtant vrai… Bien évidemment il ne laisse pas Hinata indifférente à son charisme. Hinata ne savait plus quoi dire. Karin, elle était aux bords des larmes. Elle avait eu un gros coup de cœur pour Sai et maintenant celui-ci voulait sortir avec sa meilleure amie !? Impensable pour la pauvre rouquine. Sasuke, lui, se posait plein de questions.

* POV Sasuke *

C'est une blague. Ça ne peut qu'être une mauvaise blague. Et puis qu'est-ce que Karin lui trouve ? C'est comme s'il n'y avait que moi qui voyait le mal en lui… Il n'aura jamais Hinata ! C'est mort ! Elle est trop bien pour lui. Je la regarde et j'attends sa réponse. Elle a l'air sous le charme. Elle ne va pas dire oui quand même !? Non, ce n'est pas possible… elle… Elle aime Naruto. Mais hier, je lui ai dit de passer à autre chose… elle doit penser que c'est une opportunité pour elle … Merde pour quoi je lui avais dit ça !?

Hinata : « Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas accepter. »

OUF ! Elle a fait le bon choix ! Je sentis un grand soulagement en moi et en Karin aussi.

Sai : « Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi pas ? » Cet idiot n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Ça se voyait, il ne s'y attendait pas. Je souris intérieurement. Bien fait pour lui !

Hinata : « Eh bien… On ne se connait pas encore, et- et je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. »

Sai : « D'accord… » Il sembla réfléchir et dit : « Mais je n'abandonnerais pas ! J'essaierais de te connaitre et je ferais tout pour attirer ton attention. Sur ce, je dois y aller. A plus ! »

Hinata : « Au- au revoir ! »

Je vis Karin se précipiter derrière lui et Suigetsu et Shikamaru la suivre lentement… Si seulement ils étaient dans ma classe, je me serais pas fait vomir dessus - -'

La matinée se termina alors et alors que je m'apprêtais à me rendre à la cafétéria, Hinata pris une chaise et s'assit face à moi. Elle était rouge écarlate. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'était installée sans demander, ce qui pour moi était pas bien grave. Elle sorti deux bentos et me fixa :

Hinata : « Je, j'ai deux bentos… Ve-veux-tu manger avec moi ? »

Sasuke : « Tu l'as préparé pour moi ? » Lui demandai-je. Elle était trop mignonne. Je tenais mon menton et l'a regarda silencieusement.

Hinata : « O-oui, pour te re-remercier … »

Je pris le panier violet, il avait l'air plus appétissant.

Hinata : « C'est, c'est le vert ton ben—» Je la regardai silencieusement et elle me répondit : « C-Comme tu veux… »

C'était du porc sauté dans les deux bento mais celui du panier violet était de couleur rouge-orangé, surement la sauce je suppose, et il y avait plus de légumes. Je dégustai alors ce plat appétissant. C'était délicieux. Je vis Hinata me regarder non pas avec appréhension comme j'avais pensé mais plutôt avec inquiétude… Et je compris très vite pourquoi. Dès la première bouchée de toussa très fort. Ma bouche était en feu ! Je réalisai pourquoi le sien était rouge et le mien nature. Je n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi épicé bon sang ! Je pris alors de l'eau et elle m'interrompit.

Hinata : « Sasuke-kun, ça ne marcheras pas, il faut manger du riz ! »

Elle prit alors son bol de riz et planta sa cuillère puis me donna une bouchée… puis deux jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Effectivement, le riz faisait mieux passer que l'eau…

Sasuke : « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit plus tôt !? »

Hinata : « Dé-désolé, je n'ai pa-pas osé… »

Sasuke : « Le panier vert était pour moi c'est ça ? »

Hinata : « Oui… On peut échanger maintenant, si-si tu veux. »

Sasuke : « D'accord. »

Il était tout aussi délicieux, mais sans l'arrière-gout épicé et avec une sauce soja en plus. La prochaine fois, je serais plus attentif à ce qu'elle me dira.

* Fin POV Sasuke *

Sasuke venait à peine de finir de manger que Sai s'installa à côté de Hinata.

Sai : « Je suis jaloux ~ »

Sasuke : « Pourquoi ? »

Sai : « Hinata te fais des bentos et pas à moi… C'est dommage j'adore le fait maison. »

Sasuke : « Si c'est comme ça demande à tes groupies, elles te feront la totale. »

Hinata : « Ce, c'était juste occasionnel. »

Sai : « Oui mais je préfère que ce ne soit pas n'importe qui… Dis-moi, Hinata ? »

Hinata : « O-Oui ? »

Sai : « Je peux t'appeler Hina-chan ? » Sasuke eu des frissons de dégout. Venant de Sai, ça paraissait tellement hypocrite.

Hinata : « Euh… Si-si tu veux. »

Sai : « Tu es de quel signe ? »

Hinata : « Capricorne… Et-et toi ? »

Sai : « Sagittaire » dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Sasuke : « En général **les sagittaires et les capricornes ne font pas bon ménage… »**

Sai : « Alors nous ferons parties des exceptions. »

Sasuke : « Pour le moment la jeune Capricorne à l'air réticente… Ce n'est pas gagné pour toi. »

Sai : « Mais tout n'est pas perdu, elle va céder petit à petit. »

Sai offrit ce fameux sourire hautain que Sasuke n'aimait particulièrement pas. Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à répliquer, la sonne retenti et Sai se leva.

Sai : « Malheureusement, je dois y aller. A plus tard, Hina-chan ! »

Et rejoignit sa classe et s'en allât sous le regard mauvais de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait jamais donné d'importance à Sai. Mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes. Il n'était pas intéressé par les classements futiles du lycée mais il s'agissait de Hinata, celle pour qui il avait eu une sorte de coup de foudre même si il avait encore du mal à y croire lui-même. Elle était douce, pure et simple. Elle avait un charme qui la rendait différente des autres filles. Et l'autre gigolo s'incrustait d'un seul coup et pense que tout tournera en sa faveur ? Sasuke était énervé et portait, pendant tout le reste du cours, ce regard noir que ses proches connaissaient et redoutaient mais qui effrayait particulièrement Hinata qui n'était pas habituée.

Et ce fut ainsi pendant quelques jours. A chaque fois que Sasuke avait l'occasion d'être seul avec Hinata, Sai se ramenai dans les conversations et draguait sans gêne Hinata trop polie pour l'envoyer balader. Il en avait MARRE juste MARRE !

Un jour à la cafétéria, il entendit Sai discuter avec ses amis Kiba et Choji.

Choji : « Pourquoi elle ? » demanda Choji.

Sai : « Comment ça ? »

Kiba : « Pourquoi Hinata ? C'est juste une fille coincée qui bégaie pour rien. Tu nous as toujours dit que tu aimais les filles fines et intelligentes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es sorti avec Sakura. Mais pourquoi vouloir sortir avec Hinata ? » Expliqua Kiba lui aussi intrigué. Sai le regarda et rit d'un coup. Il lui expliqua d'un air amusé son point de vue.

Sai : « T'as vu sa taille de guêpe ? Ses belles formes ? Si elle devient mienne j'aurais une p'tite p*te de service à volonté. Je mourrais en paix. »

Sasuke tiqua à cette phrase. Il venait d'insulter Hinata. Il l'avait clairement entendu. D'un seul coup, Sasuke senti son corps bouillonner de rage et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le brun qui riait avec ses amis.

Kiba : « Je comprends mieux maintenant ! C'est pour la pécho ! «

Choji : « Fallait le dire plus tôt ! » s'exclama Choji avant de voir Sasuke s'approcher d'eux.

Ce dernier tapota l'épaule de Sai et le brun se retournât alors et se pris le coup de poing le plus violent de tout sa vie !

BAM !

Sasuke : « Sale C*nn*rd ! T'as vraiment cru j'aillais laisser passer ça !? Hein ? *deuxième droite* Ne reparle plus jamais comme ça d'Hinata ou sinon je te briserais la mâchoire. »

En effet Sai ne la sentais même plus à vrai dire. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne s'y attendait effectivement pas. Cependant, tout le monde regardait alors il fallait qu'il réplique. Il le frappa à son tour et ce qui devait arriver arriva… BASTON ! (NDA : C'est la première fois que je fais une fic' ou il y a un combat désolé si c'est mal expliqué :'( J'ai fait de mon mieux !)

Il était tout deux amoché mais on voyait bien que Sasuke allait gagner. Toute sa colère se focalisait dans son poing et frappait à plusieurs reprises. Il prit Sai par le col et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sasuke : « Hinata ne t'appartiendra jamais et t'as INTERÊT à faire attention à ce que tu dis sur elle. »

Sai recula, faisant ainsi lâcher l'emprise de Sasuke.

Sai : « Pourquoi tu tiens autant à elle !? Ce n'est pas ta copine à ce que je sache ! Tu ne la connais que depuis une ou deux semaines ! De quoi tu te mêles !? »

Sasuke hésita un instant. Sai n'avait pas tort. Sasuke ne savait plus quoi répondre et lui mit énième droite. C'est alors que Karin, Naruto et Gaara arrivèrent pour les séparer. Ils avaient été alertés par Ino et se sont précipité jusque dans la salle de classe. Sakura arriva quelques secondes après accompagnée de Tsunade-sama, le proviseur du lycée.

Tsunade : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ce cirque !? N'avez-vous donc pas honte !? Arrêtez ça maintenant ! » Cria-t-elle furieusement.

L'infirmière Shizune et Sakura emmenèrent Sai à l'infirmerie pour le soigner. Sasuke, lui avait refusé leur aide et s'en alla rapidement. Il en avait marre des regards et son visage lui faisait atrocement mal.

* * *

Sakura : « Ça va Sai ? Tu vraiment amoché. Désolé de ne pas être venue plus tôt. »

Sai : « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. »

Sakura : « Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes battus !? » demanda-t-elle (Etait-ce pour moi ?) pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Sai : « Laisse tomber… »

Cet à moment-là que quelqu'un toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Sakura : « Attends, je vais voir. »

Elle vit alors Hinata.

Sakura : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Nous sommes un peu occupés pour le moment… »

Hinata : « Je – je voudrais juste une trousse de secours… est-ce qu-que c'est possible ? »

Sakura : « Euh oui si tu veux… Attends ici. »

Elle prit alors une petite trousse rouge et lui donna rapidement.

Sakura : « C'est bon ? » dit-elle en changeant de ton. Sa « gentille » voix devint un peu sombre et lassé.

Hinata : « Euh, oui Merci ! »

Hinata s'en alla rapidement et Sakura referma la porte.

Sai : « C'était qui ? »

Sakura : « Hinata. »

Sai : « Ah bon !? Tu aurais dû la laisser entrer ! Elle est surement venue voir comment j'allais. »

Sakura : « Pas du tout. Elle voulait une trousse de secours, c'est tout. »

Sai : « Ça devait être une excuse pour me voir ! Après tout, elle n'est pas blessée pourquoi voudrait-elle une trousse ? »

Sakura : « C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé… Bref, passons ! J'ai un blessé à guérir. »

* * *

Hinata : « Sasuke-kun ! »

Sasuke : « Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux c'est pas le moment. »

Hinata : « Je, j'ai une trousse de secours… Je peux t'aider à te soigner si tu veux… »

Sasuke : « Laisse tomber. Ça ira. »

Hinata : « Je- J'insiste… »

Sasuke : « *soupire* Comme tu veux ! »

Il lui tendit son poing furtivement pour lui montrer sa main blessée ce qui surpris un peu Hinata qui ne s'y attendais pas. Elle prit son poignet et lui répondit.

Hinata : « Pas ici… Et Si-si on allait au toit ? » »

Sasuke : « D'accord… »

Saï était vachement amoché. Il ne croyait pas Sasuke si fort. (Alors tu dois être bigleux, mon frère !) Il se demandait comment pouvoir "piéger" Hinata car il n'en n'était pas amoureux, il voulait juste la seule fille qui ne peut pas avoir... Une sorte de défi qu'il se lance à lui-même... Il en était certain, il finirait par y arriver… *smirk*

Fin du Chapitre.

6


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : "Même les sales gosses ont un cœur."

 **Avertissement pour vocabulaire vulgaire utilisé.**

Alors que Saï était à l'infirmerie, Sasuke, lui se faisait soigner par Hinata sur le toit, une proposition de l'infirmière Shizune de peur qu'un combat reprend entre eux deux.

Hinata et Sasuke étaient tout rouges même s'ils ne sauraient dire pourquoi. Sasuke repensait à ce que Sai lui avait dit… _« Pourquoi tu tiens autant à elle !? Ce n'est pas ta copine à ce que je sache ! Tu ne la connais que depuis une ou deux semaines ! De quoi tu te mêles !? »_ Lui avait-il dit. Effectivement, Sai avait raison. Sasuke n'avait pas à être aussi inquiet pour elle. Il avait rencontré plein de jolies fille au cours de sa vie mais aucune n'avait attiré son attention. Ce n'était pas seulement son charme mais aussi sa personnalité douce et pure qui l'attirait. Elle était gentille, naïve, polie, sympathique… Elle était tout le contraire de lui têtu, égoïste, froid, arrogant et hautain. Parfois le fait qu'elle soit trop gentille avec les autres l'agaçait. Il la voulait seulement pour lui. Sa gentillesse, sa naïveté, il voulait ça seulement pour lui.

 _Car Sasuke ne partage pas._

Parfois il ne demandait pas plus que sa présence pour se sentir mieux. Mais il fallait la chercher car elle venait rarement d'elle-même… Il enviait son ami pour avoir tout le temps son attention. Si seulement il était à sa place…

« Attends. » Sasuke s'arrêta dans sa réflexion.

« … »

« Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? » Il fut alors surpris de sa propre réflexion. Il avait peur de laisser divaguer ses pensées ? Peur de ce qu'il pourrait réaliser s'il cherchait à être honnête avec lui-même. Il la regardait lui soigner sa main et son visage. Il devait se reprendre. Sinon ça pourrait basculer toute sa vie. Cette fille ne devait pas être plus qu'une amie. »

Hinata : « Sasuke? »  
Sasuke : « Hn ? »  
Hinata : « Euh... Si-si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je -j'aimerais savoir... Pou-pourquoi vous êtes-vous battu ? »  
Sasuke: « ... »  
Hinata : « Si t-tu ne veux pas me ré-répondre c'est pas grave. Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette quest— »  
Sasuke : « Pour toi »  
Hinata : « Pardon ? »  
Sasuke : « Je l'ai frappé parce qu'il t'a insulté »  
Hinata : « Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »  
Sasuke : « Tu ne me crois pas ? »  
Hinata : « Si-Si bien sûr ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi... »

Sasuke : « Pourquoi il t'aurait insulté? Parce que tout le monde n'est pas aussi gentil que toi. » sa voix était d'un coup plus froide mais paraissait aussi un peu peiné.

Sasuke : "Les gens sont gentils que si ils ont quelque chose à y gagner. Ils se permettent de manipuler, jouer dans deux tableaux et humilier sans gênes les autres"

Hinata : "Je comprends. Malgré tout, je ne doute pas du fait qu'il reste des gens biens... Comme toi."

Sasuke émit un petit rire puis lui répondit.

Sasuke : "Je suis tout sauf gentil... J'ai fait beaucoup de mal."

Hinata se demandait de quoi il parlait avant d'entendre une personne entrer sur le toit.

? : « Alors c'était VOUS QUI AVEZ VOLÉ LES CLÉS !? Rendez-vous tout de suite au bureau de la principale ! »

Sasuke : « Et m*rde se dit Sasuke. »

Hinata : « Comment ça !?"

Sasuke : « J'ai oublié de te le dire… On pas le droit d'aller sur le toit. »

Hinata : « Quoi ? Mais la dernière fois c'était ouvert ! »

Sasuke : « C'est parce que j'ai volé les clés et que ce jour-là j'ai laissé ouvert—»

Hinata : « Et tu as OUBLIE de me le dire !? Comment on va faire maintenant ? »

Sasuke : « Calme-toi, je connais bien Tsunade et elle nous laissera tranquille. »

En voyant Hinata paniquée Sasuke soupira.

Sasuke : « Arrête de faire ta chochotte et viens ! »

* * *

Alors qu'ils allèrent au bureau accompagné du gardien du lycée, ils y croisèrent leurs professeurs d'SVT, Orochimaru-sensei.

Orochimaru : « Eh bien, jeune fille. Alors vous n'êtes inscrite que depuis une semaine vous êtes déjà convoqué au bureau de Tsunade-sama ? »

Hinata : « De-deux semaines, mon-monsieur... » Corrigea timidement Hinata. La présence de Sasuke la rendait étrangement confiante.

Sasuke : « Alors, professeur ! Alors que vous n'avez même pas encore la cinquantaine vous avez déjà l'Alzheimer !? » Répondit Sasuke amusé.

Gardien : « Un peu de tenue M. Uchiha! »

Sasuke ne pris pas la peine de répondre mais ne cachait pas son regard hautain. Hinata, elle, le regardait, elle aussi d'un regard mauvais, et se tenait face à lui, quoique cachée derrière son protecteur.

Orochimaru : « Vous me paraissez très insolents… Mais j'aime ça. Permettez-moi, Madame le Proviseur, de me charger de leur punition. » La proviseur soupira.

Tsunade : « Comme tu veux mais alors charge-toi aussi d'appeler leur représentant légal. »

Orochimaru : « Merci beaucoup. Quand à vous, veuillez me suivre… »

Gardien : « Dans ce cas je vais retourner à mon poste… »

Hinata se figea alors « Représentant légal… Mon père !? » Sasuke lui avait senti sa panique et soupira. Il tira sa manche et chuchota : « T'inquiète je m'en occupe ».

Sasuke : « Avant de vous rejoindre, j'aimerais parler avec le proviseur. » Le professeur intrigué, acquiesça tout de même.

Orochimaru : « C'est d'accord, rejoignez moi dans ma salle. »

Hinata : *chuchote* « Bonne Chance ! »

Hinata ferma la porte derrière elle et Sasuke et Tsunade furent les seules personnes présentes au bureau.

Tsunade : « Qu'est que tu veux ? »

Sasuke : « Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose de si grave pour que vous préveniez nos parent. »

Tsunade : « Pardon ? »

Sasuke : « De plus, Hinata n'a rien fait. Je volé seul les clés et elle ne savait pas que l'accès au toit était interdit. »

Tsunade : « Tout élève de lycée se doit de le savoir. C'est écrit dans la charte. »

Sasuke soupira. C'était chiant de devoir être respectueux envers elle.

Sasuke : « Vous savez que tout le monde en a strictement rien à faire de la charte du lycée. »

Tsunade : « Sasuke ! Rappelle-toi que je suis la principale du lycée Konoha Gakuen. Alors fais attention à ce que tu dis.

Sasuke : « Je dirais plus que c'est plutôt à vous de faire attention. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que c'est grâce à la famille Uchiha - sous mon accord - que votre lycée n'a plus de dettes... J'espère aussi que vous vous souvenez du fait que la majorité des dettes était dû à votre addiction aux paris... »

Tsunade ne savait que dire. Sasuke était un sale gosse mais elle ne pouvait le lui reprocher car il avait raison. Alcoolique et accro aux paris en tout genre, elle avait utilisé les font du lycée pour ses besoins personnels Mais les Uchiha l'avaient aidé et ce, pour la simple raison qu'est : Sasuke. Il aurait pu ne pas agir. Dans ce cas elle aurait été remplacée par une autre mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit remplacée par "une principale encore plus chiante qu'elle" avait-il dit. Comme quoi **même les sales gosses ont un cœur**... Mais il avait tout de même le don de l'énerver avec sa tête blasé et son indifférence.

Tsunade : « Bon d'accord. Le père d'Hinata ne sera pas au courant. C'est bien pour ça que tu t'inquiétait »

Sasuke la regarda surpris, avec air qui disait très clairement « Comment tu sais ? ». La vielle femme compris et muni d'un sourire en coin lui répondit.

Tsunade : « Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais ? »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas compris le sens de cette phrase mais s'en alla tout de même.

* * *

Sasuke se rendit ensuite dans la salle d'Orochimaru, il toqua à la porte et entra directement.

Orochimaru : « On toque avant d'entrer. »

Sasuke : « Je vous signale que j'ai toqué. Non seulement vous avez l'Alzheimer et en plus vous êtes sourd. » Répliquât-il en soupirant

Orochimaru : « Non mais— » il se coupa lui-même et se tut. Tsunade l'avait prévenu. Il ne doit pas provoquer Sasuke. Il reprit son calme. « Asseyez-vous donc. »

Le beau brun pris une chaise et s'assit à côté de Hinata. Orochimaru se retourna et repris son matériel.

Hinata : « Alors ? Co-comment ça s'est passé ? » Dit-elle en chuchotant

Sasuke : « Ne t'en fais-… »

Le professeur se retourna et fixa les deux jeunes élèves d'un air mauvais.

Sasuke ne fit pas attention à son regard, il était bien trop fier pour ça. Il continua donc sa discussion avec Hinata qui recula un peu sa chaise de peur qu'Orochimaru la regarde.

Sasuke : « Me dit pas que tu as peur de lui ? »

Hinata : « Hmm… Si un-un peu qu-quand même… »

Il soupira mais la regarda un peu désolé. Apres tout c'était sa faute si elle était collée.

Sasuke : « Au fait… Je suis désolé du fais que tu…» et fut coupé cette fois d'un raclement de gorge.

Orochimaru : « Ahem... J'arrive tout de suite. Je suis à côté. »

Leur professeur se dirigeât dans la salle à côté, sans doute un laboratoire.

Orochimaru : « N'en profitez pas pour parler. »

Sasuke : « Comme si on allait se gêner. » il se retourna et regarda Hinata.

Hinata : « Si-sinon ? Tu voulais m-me dire quelque chose ? »

Sasuke : « Ben oui je suis désolé pour… »

Il eut un bruit de l'autre côté de la salle, celle ou Orochimaru était.

Orochimaru : « Je sais que vous parlez ! Attention. » Dit-il avec aisance.

Sasuke : « Pff… Il fait chier lui !… »

Orochimaru : « Silence ! Vous êtes en heure de colle ! Vous n'êtes pas censé discuter et vous mettre à l'aise ! » Cria-t-il en perdant patience.

Hinata : « *chuchote* Il entend tout ce qui faut pas.. »

Le professeur soupira. Les deux élèves ne comptaient certainement pas l'écouter. « Tant pis » pensa-t-il. Il revint alors et s'assît sur une table face à eux.

Orochimaru : « Vous êtes bien proches… Des amis ? »

Sasuke rougit. En effet, il ne savait pas non plus comment désigner sa relation avec Hinata… Les choses s'étaient tellement précipitées qu'en quelques semaines, il avait complètement changé de façon d'être. Étaient-ils amis ? Proches ? Ou simple camarades ? Si c'était le cas ils ne seraient pas collés à deux ici. Pouvait-il se permettre de dire qu'ils étaient devenus ami ou allait-il tomber de haut à sa réponse ? Non, il préférait savoir ce qu'elle en pensait avant de s'imaginer des choses de son côté. Il la regarda pour connaitre son avis… Mais elle en fit de même. Ils se regardaient incapable de pouvoir répondre à cette question.

Orochimaru : « Vous ne savez pas ? Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question… Ou alors vous êtes secrètement en couple ?

Hinata/Sasuke : « Non ! / Pas du tout ! »

Sasuke : « Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous nous demandez ça !? Ça ne vous ressemble pas… »

Orochimaru : « Par curiosité… Je trouve ça étrange que deux personnes aussi différentes que vous deux puisse s'entendre. »

Hinata : « Différents ? »

Orochimaru : « M. Uchiha est hautain, insolent, hostile, possessif et orgueilleux alors que vous êtes une fille humble, polie, amicale, indulgente et modeste… Vous êtes complètement le contraire de l'autre…. Contraire ? » Orochimaru-sensei fut d'un coup figé. Il eut une sorte d'illumination. Il avait enfin trouvé une solution à _son problème._ »

Hinata/Sasuke « ? »

Une sonnerie retentie, signe que l'heure de colle était passé.

Sasuke : « C'est bon on peut partir ! Viens Hina— »

Orochimaru : « Attendez ! »

Hinata : "Oui ?"

Orochimaru : "Savez-vous quand est-ce que le examen de santé aura lieu ? »

Hinata : "D-dans deux jours monsieur."

Orochimaru : "Parfait !"

Orochimaru portait son fameux sourire effrayant tout en donnant à Hinata et Sasuke des frissons de dégoût.

Sasuke : "N'oubliez pas, Orochimaru-sensei, vous n'avez désormais plus besoin de prévenir nos parents."

Orochimaru : "Comment ça ?"

Sasuke : " J'ai une autorisation du proviseur. Vous n'avez qu'a lui demander. Moi, je rentre !"  
Ceci dit, il s'en allât.. Hinata, plus longue, le poursuivit peu après.

Hinata : "Attends-moi Sasuke !"

Orochimaru les observa s'en aller. "Ils seront parfait pour mon expérience… " pensa-t-il avant de soumettre un léger rire d'une tonalité machiavélique.

* * *

Sasuke s'apprettait à rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il entendit une voix derièrre lui prononcer son nom. Il se retourna.

Hinata : "Sasuke-kun !"

Sasuke : "Un problème ?"

Hinata : "Oui… Enfin non! Je veux dire-" Hinata soupira et repris son calme. "Tu veux bien qu'on rentre ensemble ?"

Le jeune homme fut bien surpris au départ mais sourit légèrement puis répondit.

Sasuke : "Pourquoi pas ?"

Fin du Chapitre.

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce SII long retard. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis et ça m'avait clairement démotivé pour cette fanfiction. De plus, suite à la fin de Naruto ben... ça ma démotivé encore plus ! Mais je déteste laisser un projet incomplet et puis je tenais beaucoup a cette fic :3

Enfin bref, je tenais à vous prévenir d'un changement brutal dans l'histoire puisque je vais expliquer la raison pour laquelle jai nommée cette fic: "Swap!" dans les prochains chapitres...


	6. Chapitre 6

Sasuke et Hinata marchaient côte à côte dans un silence agréable. Il gardaient tout de même une toute petite distance entre eux. C'était difficile pour Hinata de marcher car elle voulait à tout prix contempler le visage de Sasuke. Il marchait le dos droit, de manière classe mais tout de même décontractée. Ses cheveux ébènes légèrement ébouriffé - sûrement a cause de naruto - contrastait avec sa peau claire. Le sac à dos à l'épaule, il avançait un peu gêné. Le silence les avait rendus inconfortables au bout du compte ! Mais malgré cela, Hinata ressentait une aura apaisante se dégager du jeune homme. Elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise et protégée mais surtout heureuse. Rien que le fait de marcher à ses côtés, devant toutes les autres lycéennes qui ne pouvait que les observer de loin, la remplissais d'un sentiment de satisfaction. Elle en avait oublié tout ses soucis. Sasuke remarqua le regard insistant de Hinata et intrigué, il s'approcha un peu plus.

Sasuke : "Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ? Y'a un soucis?"

Hinata : "N-non ! En-en f-fait je- je faisait pas attention! Ça m'arrive parfois de plonger dans mes pensées.." Elle y ajouta un rire gêné. Sasuke lui, ria de plus belle. Il ne comprenais absolument pas les réactions de Hinata mais la voir paniquer pour tout et rien était amusant.

Sasuke: "T'es bizarre. Parfois j'ai du mal à te suivre." De nouveau, Sasuke émit un sourire spontané faisant chavirer le cœur de la lycéenne.  
Son sourire était "Trop craquant!" pensa-t-elle.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant chez Hinata. Il s'avérait que leurs maisons respectives étaient plutôt proches.

Sasuke : "Bon, on se voit demain alors..." En réalité, ni lui ni elle n'avait envie de se quitter. Mais Sasuke persistait à ne pas se l'avouer.

Hinata : "Finalement, c'est plutôt juste toi qui m'a raccompagné." dit-elle en jouant avec l'anneau de ses clés. Elle avait l'air déçu et pour une raison qui lui échappait, Sasuke semblait fasciné par chacune de ses expressions.

Sasuke : "Trop mignonne..." dit-il à voix basse sans s'en rendre compte.

Hinata : "Pardon ?" Sasuke avait dit ça tout doucement alors elle n'était pas trop sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Sasuke: "Hein?" Le jeune homme était bien trop perdu dans les yeux de perles de la lycéenne pour suivre le fil de la conversation. Il réalisa après un temps.

Sasuke : " ... Ah rien ! Ahem... T'inquiète pas j'habite à... quelques pâtés de maison, c'est tout." le dos de sa main posé devant son visage gêné.

La jeune fille l'observa inquiète. Il avait les joues rouges, elle supposa qu'il était peut-être fiévreux.

Hinata : "Tu vas bien?"

Sasuke : "Oui t'inquiète pas... "

Hinata : "Bon... a demain alors." Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer elle entendis Sasuke l'appeler à nouveau.

Sasuke : "Attends!"

Hinata se retourna vers lui, intriguée.

Sasuke : "Ben... puisqu'on habite a côté, pourquoi pas aller en cours ensemble demain?"

Un beau sourire s'affichait sur le visage de Hinata.  
Hinata : "Ça serait génial!"  
Le garçon souffla un bon coup et tendis son téléphone face à Hinata.

Sasuke : "Prends-le et écrit ton numéro."  
Sans hésiter une seconde et probablement sans réaliser ce que ça signifiait, Hinata s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle rendis le smartphone à Sasuke et ce dernier y jeta un coup d'œil avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

Sasuke : "Super. Je t'envoie un message demain pour te dire a quel heure je suis devant chez toi."

Hinata : "D'accord."

Sasuke : "Salut, Hinata."

Le jeune homme tendis cette fois-ci son poing vers elle et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que Hinata comprenne pourquoi.

Hinata : "Salut, Sasuke!" Répondit-elle souriante.  
Hinata colla son poing à celui du lycéen. Pas trop fort mais suffisamment pour raviver les plaies derrière ses bandages.

Sasuke : "ouch!.."

Hinata : "Oh ? Oh ! Désolé ! J'avais oublié que tu était blessé."

Sasuke : "C'est rien." Il reprit son chemin pour rentrer chez lui tout en la saluant d'un geste des bras. Hinata fit de même et rentra chez elle.  
La jolie brune fila dans sa chambre en sautillant. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait le numéro d'un garçon et elle était à la fois contente, gênée et heureuse.

Sasuke se changea et sauta dans son lit la tête la première. Celle-ci enfouie dans son oreiller, il tentait de cacher son sourire idiot.

"Et puis... C'est pas si grave de tomber amoureux non ?"

Même si aimer quelqu'un au bout de deux semaines seulement était selon lui trop tôt, il n'arrivait pas réellement à se contrôler. Il voulait juste être naturel et se rapprocher d'elle. Il referma les yeux en pensant à elle et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Hinata : "J'arrive tout de suite!"

Sasuke : " Prends ton temps, on est encore en avance."

Hinata raccrocha au téléphone lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa sœur s'adresser à elle.

Hanabi : "Quelqu'un t'attends? Qui?"

Hinata : "Un... Un ami..."

Hanabi :"Un ami ? Tu as des amis toi?" Hanabi feignait un rire.

Hanabi : "Il doit être sacrément désespéré pour traîner avec toi! Laisse moi voir sa tronche."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil de la fenêtre du salon qui montrait l'entrée de la maison. Elle y vit Sasuke attendre sur son smartphone.

Hanabi : UCHIHA SASUKE !

Elle remarqua alors Sasuke jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui pour savoir qui l'avais appelé. Mais Hinata la prit à part et Sasuke ne l'avait donc pas vu. Il retourna le nez dans son téléphone.

Hinata : J-Je t'en prie H-Hanabi! Ne dis rien à Papa! Tu sais c-comme il déteste les Uchiha.

Hanabi : Bien sûr qu'il les détestes! Tout les Hyuuga déteste les Uchiha . C'est normal, ce sont les concurrents de notre entreprise! J'ai 13 ans et je sais déjà ça ! Et toi tu le ramène jusque devant chez nous? Bravo, bien joué ma vielle!" Ça n'était pas un reproche. En réalité, Hanabi était surtout contente d'avoir trouvé une bêtise de Hinata sur laquelle elle pourrait encore la charrier.

Hinata : Hanabi... Je t'en prie. N'appelle pas Papa. implora Hinata.

Hanabi : Ah mais je vais pas me gêner! On va bien rire, je le sens!

Sasuke attendais devant la maison de Hinata lorsqu'il aperçu la jeune fille au rebord de la fenêtre de la maison de Hinata. Celle-ci l'observait d'un regard méprisant et jaloux.

Hanabi : Tu es Uchiha Sasuke pas vrai? Je vais appeler mon père et il va te tabasser.

La manière dont elle annonçais ça à Sasuke était pour le moins étrange.

 _Mais Sasuke était humeur taquine._

Sasuke : Mais si tu fais ça, et que ton père viens se battre contre moi, tu n'auras plus de père. lui répondit-il d'un sourire hypocrite.

Hanabi comprit la menace et déglutit difficilement. Ça lui paraissait possible, son papa était vieux maintenant après tout. Elle observait Sasuke, il était plutôt musclé et costaud, ça ne lui serait pas compliqué de mettre son père à terre. Imaginer ceci lui avait fait oublier toutes les menaces qu'elle avait faite à Hinata tout à l'heure. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre en criant : "Oublie ce que je viens de dire !" laissant Sasuke surpris et perplexe.

Sasuke : "Elle y a cru ?" pensât-il " Je devrais faire plus attention à ce que je dis aux enfants la prochaine fois. "

Hinata : "C'est bon, on peut y aller." ajouta Hinata soulagée.

Sasuke acquiesça et les deux lycéens se rendirent au lycée.

Pendant le chemin ils avaient beaucoup apprit sur l'autre. Hinata avait apprit que Sasuke vivait seul avec son frère et que ce dernier n'était pas très présent et Sasuke avait découvert que la mère de Hinata était décédée et que sa famille n'était pas très commode.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix :

"Sasu!.. ke ?" L'exclamation s'était terminée en surprise. Sakura semblait figée. Elle les dévisageait le bras levé - puisqu'elle s'apprêtait à saluer Sasuke. Mais le voir avec Hinata l'avait très clairement troublée.

Hinata : "Bonjour, Sakura." dit-elle poliment. Mais Sakura ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Sakura : "Vous... Vous êtes rencontré en chemin ?"

Sasuke : "Non. C'est moi qui ai proposé de la chercher chez elle."

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle connaissait bien Sasuke. Il n'était clairement pas le genre de personne à se lier d'amitié, ou s'intéresser à quelqu'un ou tout simplement attendre une personne! Il était bien le pire antisocial qu'elle connaissait. Le peu d'amis qu'il avait, étaient collé à lui comme des sangsues, mais en aucun cas il n'avait fait d'efforts pour quiconque. Cette Hinata était clairement une sorcière. Et Sakura comptait bien lui parler seules à seules.

Sakura : "Bon... je vais y aller."

Sasuke : "Nous aussi. Viens Hinata." Sasuke prit la main de cette dernière et s'en alla avec elle sous les yeux ébahi de Sakura.

Hinata toute aussi surprise demanda en chuchotant :

Hinata : " Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? Il-Il v-vont croire que-"

Sasuke : "Ça te dérange pas non ? "

Hinata: "Pas-Pas vraiment."

Sasuke : "C'est tout ce qui compte! Les autres on s'en fiche." Il remarqua alors que Hinata paraissait fatiguée.

Sasuke : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Hinata : "Tu-Tu m-marche un peu vite." dit-elle essoufflée. Sasuke rit. Ils avaient l'air débiles à marcher en zig zag main dans la main.

Sasuke : "Désolé! Tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de faire la course." Hinata aussi se mis à rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. A deux, ils étaient bizarres. Ce qui avaient autour d'eux n'avait plus trop d'importance.

Karin : "Crache le morceau !" criait-elle en tapant sur la table.

Elle avait vu Hinata et Sasuke, et avait pris à part Hinata pendant la pause midi le temps que Sasuke aille s'acheter son repas à la cafétéria et la harcelait pour savoir ce qui se passait entre eux.

Hinata : "Je-Je ne sais p-pas quoi te dire K-Karin-san..." répondit-elle effrayée.

Karin : "Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux?"

Hinata : "R-Rien."

Karin : "Rien ? Rien !? Vous étiez en train de marcher les mains enlacées et tituber comme des ivrognes ou drogués, peu importe, mais à DEUX !?"

Naruto: "Et tu oublie qu'ils riait." ajouta Naruto, dépité.

Karin : "Ouais - merci Naruto - ET RIRE !?"

Naruto : "Sasuke ne ris jamais, même pas avec moi ! " ajouta de nouveau Naruto, jaloux. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours senti fier d'être proche de Sasuke. Mais le voir d'un nouveau jours rire et s'amuser avec une autre personne l'avait rendu dépité.

Suigetsu : "Tu lui as mis un truc vaudou dans son bento ou quoi ?"

Ino : "Tu lui as fait du chantage, c'est-ça !?"

Karin : "Un rituel satanique!"

Suigetsu :"Je viens de dire du vaudou!"

Karin : "C'est pas pareil, idiot!"

Shikamaru : "Vous ne pensez pas que vous allez trop loin ? Si Sasuke s'entends bien avec une personne, pourquoi juste être content pour lui comme des amis sont censé faire ?"

Suigetsu : "Avoue que c'est quand même bizarre !"

Shikamaru : "C'est une raison pour forcer Hinata à en parler ?"

Suigetsu : "Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si elle panique pour rien !"

Shikamaru : "Tout le monde est différend. Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de paraître poli."

Karin : "Désolée Hinata... C'est juste que j'était tellement surprise!"

Hinata : "Ce n'est rien."

Sasuke arriva alors et tout le monde se dispersa.

Sasuke : "Hinata..." dit-il d'un ton dépité.

Hinata : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien?" Le jeune lycéen lâcha prise de son sac sur le sol et déposa son déjeuner sur table avant de retomber sur la chaise à côté de Hinata; la place habituelle de Ten Ten.

Sasuke : "La playlist que tu m'avait proposé est... spéciale."

Hinata : "Elle ne t'as pas plus ? Dommage... Mais, pourquoi es-tu si déçu ?"

Sasuke : "Je pensais que la musique pourrait être un de nos point communs. Mais apparemment non." Décidément, ce garçon là avait le don de surprendre Hinata. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à sa personne et plus surprenant encore, il souhaitait se rapprocher d'elle.

Hinata : "Elle sont si nulles mes chansons ?"

Sasuke : "Non ! Mais... Pas à mon gout en tout cas !"

Hinata : "Laquelle as tu la plus détesté ?"

Sasuke :"La chanson de _Perfume_ je crois"

Hinata : "mmh..." Hinata semblait réfléchir. "Quel est ton style en général?"

Sasuke : "Je sais pas. Le Rock?"

Hinata sorti son walkman et tripotait ses touches. Finalement elle tendis un écouteur à Sasuke.

Hinata : "Et tu pense quoi de celle-la ?" demandait-elle. Sasuke intrigué pris son l'oreillette en main et la mis dans son oreille. Il referma un instant les yeux et écoutait la musique. Hinata devait rapprocher son visage du sien pour garder les écouteurs en place. Etre aussi proche n'est pas gênant pour elle, mais plutôt frustrant de pas pouvoir s'approcher et enfin supprimer l'espace entre ses lèvres et celle de Sasuke. Elle voulait le contempler plus mais il ouvrit les yeux et souriant s'adressa à elle.

Sasuke : "Tu écoute ça toi?" Ça semblait l'amuser de l'imaginer écouter du Rock.

Hinata : "De temps en temps. J'écoute tout les genres."

Sasuke : "J'aime bien celle-là! Et elle s'appelle comment ?"

Hinata : "Dead End in Tokyo de _MAN WITH A MISSION_ "

Sasuke : "Mh... Je vais oublier. Tu me l'enverra tout à l'heure en message."

Hinata : "D'accord."

"Hinata."

Sakura appelait Hinata et lui fit signe de la suivre. Hinata s'exécuta aussitôt et salua Sasuke avant de suivre la rose. Celle-ci marchait vite et de manière brusque, très différemment de d'habitude. Inquiète, Hinata tenta tout de même de converser.

Hinata : "Ehm... T-tu sais, je pense que... qu'on ferait m-mieux de rester près de la salle de classe, Kakashi-sensei r-risque d'arriver à n'importe quel mom-"

Avant qu'elle ne pu finir sa phrase, Sakura pris Hinata et la plaqua soudainement au mur. Elle la regardait d'un regard noir. Hinata n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sakura avait une telle force.  
Sakura : "Tu te souviens de bégayer que maintenant?"

Hinata : "Pardon?"

Sakura : "Tout à l'heure, quand tu parlais avec Sasuke-kun, tu n'avais pas bégayé une seule fois. Peut-être que ça n'avait jamais été une habitude. Peut-être que la pauvre fille timide qui bégaye n'était qu'une comédie!? Si c'est le cas, bravo! Je n'avais rien vu venir." lui crachât-elle vulgairement.

Hinata : "J-Je n'ai jamais joué de comédie!"

Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer que parler avec Sasuke était différent car elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui, mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas convaincre Sakura.

Sakura : "Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? Au vautours. Tu jette ton dévolu sur une proie et dés que la voie est libre, tu fonce. Tu n'as pas honte ? De tourner autour de Naruto, Sai et Sasuke comme un rapace? De me voler les garçon du lycée?"

Hinata ne cautionnais pas les fausses accusations. Les jambes tremblantes et la respiration saccadée, elle aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant. Mais le nom de Sasuke lui revenait. Elle se mit à penser : "Qu'aurait-il fait à ma place?". La réponse était évidente. Il aurait sûrement tapé là où ça fait mal en soulignant les craintes de la personne et l'aurait laisser figé et sans voix. Hinata tenta le coup. Elle avança d'un pas et confronta droit dans les yeux Sakura.

Hinata : "Ce ne sont pas des objets! Je n'ai rien volé. Si il t'appartiennent et que tu en as le contrôle, de quoi as tu peur ? Si Sasuke est dans tes filets alors tu n'as rien a craindre puisque je ne pourrais rien faire pour le séduire."

La jeune femme réussit son coup laissant Sakura troublée. Elle ajouta ensuite.

Hinata : "Où alors... Aurait-tu peur de moi? "

Le sourire au lèvres et remarqua le visage de Sakura se décomposer lentement sans la quitter des yeux. La colère et la frustration l'emporta et Sakura frappa le mur de son poing tout près du visage de la brunette terrorisée intérieurement mais ne laissant rien paraître à part ses genoux tremblant.

Sakura : "Tu es folle. Me provoquer, moi ? Tu ne dois pas être saine d'esprit."

La jeune rose semblait avoir perdu la raison mais parvenait à rester calme. Ça la rendait encore plus effrayante.

Sakura : "De qui es tu amoureuse ? Naruto? Sai ? Sasuke ?"

Elle devait savoir à qui elle avait affaire et qui Hinata convoitait. En la provoquant ainsi, elle avait signé son arrêt de mort et Sakura était décidé à la faire payer.

Hinata : "L'amour... n'a aucune importance. Naruto ne m'aime pas en retour, je connais pas Sai et Sasuke... est juste mon ami. Je n'aime personne."

Sakura : "... Je t'ai à l'oeil. "

Sur ce, Sakura s'en alla. L'adrénaline encore en effet, Hinata ajouta:

Hinata : "Et si je tombais amoureuse..." Sakura se retourna pour observer son adversaire. "Tu ne pourra rien faire contre ça." poursuivit Hinata. La lycéenne au deux émeraudes se retourna et se mit à rire.

Sakura : "Hahahaha! Alors comme ça tu me défi ? On va voir ça! "

Une fois que Sakura n'était plus en vue, les jambes de Hinata tournait en compote, et elle retomba son corps le long du mur des couloirs du lycée. Elle poussa un long soupir et se félicita.

Hinata : "J'ai réussi! Je lui ai tenu tête! Merci Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata lui était vraiment reconnaissante car il avait été un bel exemple. Ces temps-ci elle lui était reconnaissante pour plein de choses. Grâce à lui, son père ne sera pas prévenu de son heure de colle même si c'est par sa faute qu'elle avait été collée. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Konoha, il était étrangement toujours là pour elle. Même plus que Naruto et Karin. Au départ, il lui paraissait froid et hautain, il était le typique prince pourri gâté sur son trône que tout le monde ne pouvait regarder que de loin. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait préféré s'asseoir à côté de Tenten lors de sa rentrée il y a deux semaines de cela. Mais ensuite, alors qu'elle avait préféré prendre ses distances, c'est lui même qui est venu la rejoindre. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'avait commencé leurs amitié. Il lui faisait un peu peur mais il venait souvent la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Au départ, elle avait plutôt peur de son influence mais le fait que ce soit lui qui s'approchait était plutôt rassurant.  
Parfois il parlait très doucement, il ne la regardait jamais dans les yeux et il se justifiait à chaque fois avec un : « Je ne suis pas intéressé, c'est juste pour faire la discussion » sans pour autant expliquer pourquoi il voulait lui parler. Et lorsque son monde s'était effondré et qu'elle avait perdu foi en l'amour, il lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Un jour, c'est sûr, elle le remerciera de façon convenable.

Le lendemain eut lieu l'examen de santé.

Tout les élèves de première se rassemblaient dans le hall.

Chaque années pendant 3 jours avait- lieu l'examen de santé du lycée de Konoha. Le premier jour était consacré au élève de seconde puis le deuxième pour les premières et enfin le dernier jour pour les terminales. Les première n'étaient pas souvent réunis mais lorsqu'il l'étaient, on pouvait être certain d'y retrouver un chaos pas possible. Les trois classes se détestaient littéralement. En excluant les nouveaux Hinata et Sai, et la redoublante TenTen, les autres avait parcouru un bon bout de chemin ensemble.

Kiba : "Tiens, tiens, qui voilà, la première A. La classe qui ne vaut rien."

Ino : "Comme ta soeur!" S'écria Ino, remontée.

Sai : "Allons, calmons-nous..."

Suigestu : "Ne t'en occupe pas Sai, ils ont toujours été comme ça depuis la primaire apparemment."

Sai : "Vous vous connaisez tous depuis l'enfance ?"

Karin : "Pas moi ni Suigestsu, on les connais que depuis le collège mais Ino, Shikamaru, Choji ainsi que Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Kiba et Shino se connaissent tous très bien depuis leur tendre enfance."

Sai : "Mais alors pourquoi il se déteste ?"

Suigetsu : "Qu'est-ce que j'en sais..?"

Karin : "Ils ont peut-être eu des conflits dans le passé. Depuis, ils sont séparé en groupes."

Sai : "En groupe ?"

Karin : "Oui. Le trio populaire Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke puis les atypiques Ino, Shikamaru et Choji Et enfin le duo louche, Kiba et Shino."

Sai : "Étrange, ils n'ont rien en commun pourtant."

Suigetsu : "Carrément!"

Sai : "Je m"entends plutôt bien avec Choji et Kiba et je ne les ais jamais vu se disputer. "

Suigetsu : "C'est dés qu'ils sont tous réunis que ça commence."

Karin : "De vrais tarés!"

Ils entendirent une voix. Celle-ci s'écria alors le nom des élèves de la première C. Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Karin et Sai s'avancèrent chacun leurs tours et rejoignirent l'infirmière et le médecin pour le bilan de santé.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de 1 ère B puis des 1 ère A. D'abords Sakura, Hinata puis Ino entraient et sortaient chacune à leurs tours. Naruto passerai en dernier. Sasuke attendais patiemment. Il n'attendais que de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. En attendais il restais zen et prêt a sortir à la milliseconde même ou la sonnerie commencerais à se déclencher . Lorsque son tour vint, se présenta devant l'infirmière et c'est alors qu'il aperçu Orochimaru-sensei muni de sa blouse blanche et de son sourire sournois habituel.

Sasuke: "C'est pas vrai, encore vous ?"

Orochimaru : "Eh bien, quelle manière irrespectueuse de vous adresser à un professeur."

Sasuke : "J'aurais aimé faire semblant d'apprécier votre présence mais c'est vraiment pas le cas."

Orochimaru : "Je vois que vous êtes toujours fidèle à vous-même, M. Uchiha. Et comment vont vos amourettes avec Melle Hyuuga?"

Sasuke rougit. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Orochimaru, c'est-à-dire, il y a quatre jours, il n'était pas encore réellement conscient de ses sentiments à l'égard de Hinata. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Sasuke: "B-Bref, commençons l'examen !"

Orochimaru : "Avant de procéder je souhaiterais que vous preniez cette géllule."

Sasuke : "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Orochimaru : "C'est un médicament destiné à renforcer le système immunitaire des adolescents en pleine croissance."

Le garçon s'executa sans broncher. Il voulait rentrer tôt et dormir vite.

Sasuke : "J'ai pris votre truc donc maintenant, je m'en vais."

Orochimaru : "Comme vous voudrez..."

Après quoi, le lycéen s'en alla et rentra chez lui dormir le plus vite possible.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla dans un endroit encore inconnu. Il se sentait, certes un peu fatigué mais surtout très léger. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où il était mais il se sentait étrange.  
Le jeune homme se releva. Et vit de longs cheveux noir bleutés sur son corps... de femme !  
Il courut à la recherche d'un quelconque miroir et arrive près de la salle de bain.  
Il se vit alors : petite et pâle avec des yeux violets, des cheveux très long et le visage fin... Pas de doute il s'était transformé en Hinata ! Et ce n'était pas un rêve !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu- !? Il se coupa lui-même au son de "sa" voix.  
Même sa voix grave était à présent plus douce et plus aiguë. Il ne comprend pas... vraiment pas. Après maintes et maintes questions sans réponse qui défilait dans sa tête il se demanda finalement : " **Mais si je suis Hinata, qui est Sasuke !?** "  
Il courut, cette fois-ci, à la recherche d'un téléphone et vit dans le salon le téléphone maison. Il composa son numéro de téléphone portable pour savoir qui décrochera à sa place.

A-Allo ?  
\- Qui c'est !?  
\- Je-je suis Hinata... enfin normalement...!

C'en était trop pour Sasuke, sa conscience l'abandonna et il perdit connaissance...  
Fin du Chapitre.

Voilà, la fin du chapitre, j'aimerais tout de même savoir si à votre avis je devrais ajouter un OC (personnage qui n'existe pas dans Naruto mais que j'aurais créé uniquement pour cette fic) ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié. :)


End file.
